Curse of the cuddler
by Desperate For Attention
Summary: If he’s wanted someone to cuddle with he’d have dated a cat not Potter. Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy slash


**Title:** Curse of the Cuddler  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap.  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement.  
**Summary:**If he's wanted someone to cuddle with he'd have dated a cat not Potter.

* * *

**Curse of the cuddler  
**

Draco growled once again as he pushed the strong tanned arm of his lover away from his waist for the seventh time that night, his storm grey eyes glaring at the gently closed lids of Harry's eyes, his mouth parted slightly, the corner's of his mouth seemed to slip down into a frown when the deep feral growl of his lover stung against his eardrums.

Draco Malfoy was not a cuddler; he never had been and probably never would be, it was far too feminine for his liking. If he's wanted someone to cuddle with he'd have dated a cat not Potter.

The problem wasn't so much that Harry enjoyed nuzzling his neck affectionate when they slept, it was more for the fact that where Harry was concerned Draco had no authority over him, it was Harry that wore the trousers in their relationship and Draco resented that.

He moaned loudly thumping his head back against the pillow when again Harry's arm slithered along his waist dragging his body to sit snugly against his side, slow even breaths brushed over the skin of his neck causing Draco to shudder softly.

There had to be something he could do to stop the man from continually cuddling against him, he loved Harry, he couldn't really seem to see life without the emerald eyed youth but... the cuddling had to stop or Draco was going to take drastic action!

Harry chuckled lowly at the back of his throat, tightening his hold against the blonde when he attempted to wiggle himself free.

"Don't laugh, Potter, let me go!" Draco hissed, tugging at the taller teens arms, his eyes turned warningly to Harry who merely smiled at his lover and allowed his lid's to fall silently.

Draco groaned thumping his head back heavily against the pillow and breathing deeply through his mouth when Harry did nothing but laugh and hold him tighter.

"Come on Potter! I can't sleep with you pressed against me like this- it's not right." Draco wined satisfied with the sigh that ran way from Harry's closed mouth.

"Draco, are you comfortable?"

"Well I-"

"Yes or no," Harry demanded playfully and Draco began to once again chew on his lower lip.

"I suppose," Draco mumbled his cheeks tinged lightly when Harry uncurled himself from Draco's waist, mouth parted in a yawn, running his hand through the loose short curls of his dark hair.

Draco nipped at his lower lip before hesitantly winding his arms to Harry's neck dragging him back down against the mattress his mouth quickly capturing Harry in a lusty kiss.

Harry chuckled again in the back of his throat, happy to have the sound swallowed in Draco's mouth, his tongue flooded into the Slytherin's mouth, running against his own before mapping out the familiar environment of his lover's mouth.

Draco groaned when Harry's hips brushed against his with a hard pleasurable friction. Harry merely smirked shifting to pin Draco against the mattress his mouth and hands quickly slapping against his lovers heated kiss.

* * *

Harry grinned brushing his hand against the exposed skin of Draco's arm, stormy grey eyes were closed tightly and relaxed breaths brushed against the skin of Harry's chest.

Draco's had his hand draped against Harry's chest, his legs wrapped against the Potters under the sheets, soft smile tweaked at his mouth as he slept.

They always ended the same crawling into bed for a long session of love making before the blonde would drift away into the land of slumber, his limbs instantly entwining themselves to Harry's body then he'd get the blame in the morning.

Harry just couldn't tell the young Malfoy that the cuddling started on his part.

Because in Draco's eyes Malfoy's didn't cuddle.

* * *

**I have just spent about 7 hours watching every episode of Primeval series two  
So im going to bed because its lke 4 in the monring and I actually have to get up earlie...  
Anyways, I use to do a lot of HP/DM slash but it sort of all stopped when I started slashing Primeval characters ;)  
So Im trying to resurrect them,  
Review's would be fantastic :p**

* * *


End file.
